


(and Further)

by kerithwyn



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: A rebirth. Finale alternate ending.
Kudos: 9





	(and Further)

Quentin Coldwater opens his eyes.

He hadn’t...expected this. Hadn’t expected anything, being dead and all. Until Penny appeared in the nothingness and told him to stop lying down on the job.

To save its people, Fillory had to be destroyed. The World Seed would create a new land, but it needed a dedicated protector. His friends could have been gods. They resurrected him as their emissary instead.

As he sends their glorious, bestowed power into the heart of the land, Quentin speaks his first and final transformative decree for this world and all the worlds: 

_**"Magic comes from love."** _


End file.
